


Kiss It Better

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: MerHartWin Things [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, polyshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy could see no situation in which his affections could be accepted, let alone returned.</p><p>But, in this moment, they could be salvation.</p><p>'Uh, there's- there's one bit of magic we haven't tried yet?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> This was done as a part of PolyShipWeek, the first day's theme is fluff!

          The Wood was normally a perfectly safe place to travel, but the mad sorcerer Valentine had taken one look at the campfire and cursed the lot of them. Said something about hurting the trees' feeling and stalked off, leaving them bereft and confused.  
  
          Harry had lost his voice- very Little Mermaid, without any of the benefits- and Merlin his sense of touch, causing him to unknowingly injure himself nearly a dozen ways since. Never mind the fact that technomancy was entirely done through feel- like braille, but more complex. Eggsy could be considered lucky by some- he'd only lost his sense of balance- but for someone whose livelihood depended on climbing and jumping it was a death sentence.  
  
          They'd spent weeks trying to figure out a counter curse- everything from potions to rituals to no avail. Eggsy had no desire to touch anything vaguely porridge-like for the rest of his days, and he'd certainly not look at salamanders without gagging.  
  
          Being apprenticed to the two Magicians had been a dream come true for Eggsy- but he hadn't expected to fall for them. The two were obviously together, the casual touches and unthinking Charms shared between the two could mean nothing else, and Eggsy had soon found himself smitten. Not that it could ever come to anything- Eggsy was not only their apprentice, twenty odd years younger than they, but the son of their late friend Lee. Eggsy could see no situation in which his affections could be accepted, let alone returned.  
  
          But, in this moment, they could be salvation.  
  
          'Uh, there's- there's one bit of magic we haven't tried yet?' Eggsy mumbles, avoiding the gazes of the men across from him. Harry quirked his head to one side, and Merlin rose a brow, but Eggsy couldn't find it in him to explain. 'Just- close your eyes, yeah? Only got one shot at this.' They were still confused, but acquiesced, absolutely relaxed even as it took Eggsy several minutes to work up the courage to move. He went up to Merlin, slower than he had ever moved in his life, hoping to every pantheon he knew of that he didn't trip and land on him.  
  
          Eggsy leant forward and cupped his hand to Merlin's unfeeling cheek, swooping down to bring their lips together.  
  
          Merlin felt like the world had suddenly come to life, like the moon and stars shone brighter than any sun, like he was suddenly in fresh air after years of muggy caves. He could feel Eggsy's breath tickle his top lip, his nose brushing against his own, his hand softly cupping his cheek in a gesture none but Harry had ever done. He kissed him back, and raised one hand to rest on Eggsy's shoulder as they drew apart, foreheads touching and eyes still closed, mouths still slightly parted. Eggsy drew away before Merlin could bring himself to open his eyes, and Merlin allowed himself a small smile as he brought a hand to his lips- not truly believing that that had just occurred.  
  
          Harry had never been a patient man, but Eggsy had asked and he could never find it in himself to deny the boy anything. He allowed his mind to wander, and was thus incredibly surprised to feel Eggsy in his personal space milliseconds before a set of lips were pressing insistently against his own.  
  
_Oh._  
  
          Harry's fingers spread wide from where they rested in his lap, and he couldn't have stopped the low moan that rumbled in his throat if he'd bothered to try. If he'd thought he were able to make sound at all- which suddenly he could do. Harry was not nearly as held together as Merlin, veritably dragging Eggsy down into his lap and locking his hands about his waist. Eggsy sucked in a shocked breath through his nose, and opened his mouth to speak- but Harry was having none of it. He kept their faces pressed together insistently, traced his tongue along the seam of Eggsy's lips, and would have smirked at the instant access had he not been otherwise occupied. He gave a thumbs-up to Merlin, though, not entirely able to keep from celebrating.  
  
          'Well, that was certainly a pleasant surprise.' Harry spoke, his voice breathless as he locked eyes with Merlin over Eggsy's shoulder.  
  
          'But certainly not an unwelcome one.' Merlin rose from his seat, gesturing for both Eggsy and Harry to get up from where they were seated, but Eggsy somehow managed to trip over his own legs. He ended up sprawled on the floor, face in the carpet, and the two older men shared a long look before pulling Eggsy from the floor together.  
  
          'Looks like it wasn't quite enough for you, though, lad.'  
  
          'It's okay- we'll figure it out.' Eggsy's ears were bright red, and he refused to make proper eye contact with either of them. He loved them enough to break their curses, but his was still there- how did that happen? Did they not love him the same way? Not enough? But then it shouldn't have worked at all-

          'Slow your thoughts, Eggsy- there's no need to panic- we're going to try something.' Harry murmured near his ear, and Eggsy couldn't help but close his eyes at the sensation. Merlin chuckled a bit, and then there was a moment of silence between them before lips descended upon his own.

          Two cheeks pressed insistently on his own, hair tickling him on his right, the edge of Merlin's glasses pressing insistently on his left, all three of their noses mashed together between them. If it weren't for the lightning that seemed to zing from his lips to his fingertips, Eggsy would have laughed- instead he gasped, mouth slightly agape, as their lips moved insistently against his. They didn't try to involve tongues- this was certainly chaotic enough without them- but leisurely kissed for a long while before they drew part, breathless and giddy. The world seemed to finally feel solid beneath him- he'd been seasick on the earth for long enough to want to cry in relief.

          'So- uh- that was probably the most awkward kiss I've ever been a part of.'

'It was certainly odd- but having obviously already tried individually-'

          'It seemed the logical thing to do.'

          'What now?' There wasn't any simple way to move forward from this- he was still their apprentice. Still far younger than them. Still somehow lesser.  
  
'Well, first we get ourselves cleaned up, and then we take care of Valentine. No one should be allowed to do such things without consequence.'  
  
          'And after tha'?'  
  
'How is it the faerie stories go? Ah, yes- and they all lived happily ever after.'

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
